court_of_trickeryfandomcom-20200214-history
Father of Final Understanding
The Father of Final Understanding is technically the spark of essence or soul within the husk of Satoshi Umawa. The husk itself looks like a handsome westerner in the beginning of his thirties. Its hair is pitch black and long, braided in knots down his back. Protecting the husk is the original armour of the primordial soul, Nizifor of Dry Laughter. If viewed with essence sight or Measure the Wind, the shape is a writhing black and purple soul covering with eyes. It causes unquenchable fear in Gods who view its true form as they recognize they primordial masters. Mortals who see the form are destroyed on the spot, their souls cast to oblivion. It should also be noted that the true form is legendary size, raising above cities with claws of gleaming ebon and a tail of 5.0533 km in length. For one thing this means that Gods who sense the Father's presence will leave the scene as fast as possible, while anyone who could possible get hold of the Sun may rush to Heaven to warn him of the Primordial's return. Father of Understanding stats: Essence: 5; Willpower: 9; Join Battle: 10 (Cascade 10's & 9's, double 9's) dice Personal Motes: 90 Health Levels: -0x10/-1x10/-4/Incap. Sample Intimacies: +++ Hidden +++ Actions: Command: 10 (+10 for 10m) dice; Read Intentions: 10 (14 to sense hostile intentions, +10 for 10m) dice; Resist Poison/Illness: 10(+10 for 5m) dice; Senses: 11(+10 for 10m) dice; Social Influence: 12(+10 for 5m) dice; Strategy: 10 (+10 for 10m) dice; Prepare Spell: 10 (+10 for 5m) Appearance 3/(N/A), Resolve 7 (+7 for 14m), Guile 6 (+6 for 12m) Combat Attack (Touch of Oblivion): 12 dice (+10 for 5m) (Damage 20, minimum 6) Attack (Grapple): 12 dice (+10 for 10m) (12 dice to control) Combat Movement: 10 dice (+10 for 10m) Evasion 7 (+7 for 14m), Parry 9 (+9 for 18m) Soak/Hardness: 18/16 (8 when crashed) (Nizifor's Laughing Carapace) Merits Cult 5: It took but one sentence to spread his name throughout the underworld. In an instant, thousands, millions even, began to whisper his name in the underworld. The mad yell and froth, begging to be included in his uprising. The sane and scared beg for forgiveness and a swift death. The Father grants both with equal pleasure. Offensive Charms Despairing Finality Defiance (1wp; Reflexive; Instant; Essence 5): The Father may recognize defeat when it happens, defying it with every fiber of his being. It allows him to roll Join Battle at any point during combat, doubling 9s and gaining motes equal to the number of successes. This can be used even while he is in Initiative Crash, and ends the crash if it restores him to his base Initiative or above. This Charm can only be used once per year, but can be reset by returning to the mouth of Oblivion and gazing at his brothers' tombs. Unravelling the Overthrower (10m, 1wp; Supplemental; Instant; Decisive-only; Essence 5): When Father makes a decisive attack with his ebon claws he may casually start to unravel the form of an enemy. A God faces destruction following the God's essence in days. Against all targets, all extra successes on the attack roll are added to the raw damage of the attack. As long as it deals 3 damage at the least (these becomes aggravated), the victim starts to disintegrate, taking another level of aggravated damage at the end of each subsequent round and losing Initiative equal to her current wound penalty. This lasts for 3 rounds. The effect lasts beyond battle, dealing an additional aggravated wound every 3 days and one more at the end of every week (for a total of 3 per week). A sorcerous project can stop the disintegration: Interval 3 days, finesse 1, Ambition 1 (25 terrestrial circle). Inventor of Battle (4m; Supplemental; Instant; Withering-only): The Father may double extra successes on a withering attack for the purpose of determining damage. With at least 5+ extra successes (after this Charm’s effect), he may double 9s on the damage roll. 10+ extra successes doubles 8s, while 15+ doubles 7s. Death From A Thousand Cuts/Double Tap (5m, 1wp; Supplemental; Instant; Withering-only): If the Father of understanding gets to hit a target twice before their defense resets (before they've had their turn) the second blow will draw power from the first, completely negating the target's defence value. Countering this charm with a charm that ignores all penalties will not work completely, and a -5 penalty will carry over, overriding any attempt to reset the defense value or ignore penalties. Defensive Charms Body of Nothing Contemplation (10m, 1wp; Reflexive; Instant; Dual, Perilous; Essence 5): The Father may reduce any withering attack against him to its minimum damage as though he had infinite soak while halving any damage dice added after soak, or halve the damage of a decisive attack against him. Once per scene, also add his current Initiative to his hardness against a decisive attack. Eye of the Neverborn (10m, 1wp; Reflexive; One scene; Essence 4): The shroud tears behind him and the Eye of Oblivion peers through, it's presence unnerving to all but the most foolhardy. Before attacking him characters must succeed at a Integrity+Wits at diff. 4. Failure means subtracting two success from all attack rolls made against him that turn. The aura can be resisted by paying two willpower. These willpower cannot be regained by sleeping. The character has to defend intimacies, stunt or similar. Characters with an major or larger Intimacy representing love of life, hatred of death, or service to the Sun need pay only one Willpower, which can be regained by sleeping in nature, slaying undead or sleeping under the Sun's gaze, depending on the intimacy. Against battle groups, this Charm also forces them to make a rout check before they can even make their attack roll, denying them the chance to strike if they fail. Pointless Gesture Acknowledgement (1i+; Reflexive; Instant; Uniform; Essence 5): The Father may pay up to five points of Initiative when defending against an attack. Each point spent adds +1 Defense against it, and reduces the post-soak damage of a withering attack or the raw damage of a decisive attack by one. Creator's Patience (8m; Reflexive; Instant; Essence 5): Whenever the Father recovers from Initiative Crash, he regains a point of Willpower and rolls his Essence. Each success heals a level of damage. Undying (-; Reflexive; Instant; Essence 5): The Primordial shard that lies within the Father of Understanding understands mortality completely, but only for every other creature than itself. Channelling the frustration of its own mortality it bends reality to deny the wounds that would kill the Father. Removes all damage from the most wounding attack Father has sustained. This automatically activates when his last health box would be checked off. Can only be used once per scene unless reset by being offered a chance (socially) to surrender or flee. Social Charms Somethingsomething Miscellaneous Charms Tear the Shroud (5m; Simple; Instant; Essence 4): The Father cracks open a path to the other side, landing in creation or the underworld as he wishes. He can bring up to 5 willing people with him. Primordial's Authority (10m, 1wp; Simple; Instant; Essence 5): The Father unleashes a glimpse of his true form, letting anyone within extreme range know what and who he is. Gods who took part in the overthrowing of the primordials must resist 20 dice worth social attack, making and attacking a defining intimacy of fear. The Sun, Luna and the Maidens must resist regardless of the roll for a single willpower, while Gods can only resist if they have another defining intimacy allowing them to stand firm. Remember that the Gods were bound never to attack their creators and no God can therefore attack the Father once they have seen this form. Mortal suffer 1lvl and 5 dice aggravated damage as the sight of true terror scorches their souls. They take an additional damage every day until they are healed or dead. A sorcerous project can stop the disintegration: Interval 1 day, finesse 3, Ambition - (10 terrestrial circle). Sun Shines Bleak (1i+; Supplemental; Essence 5): The Father may use his initiative to supplement a sorcery action. Every initiative used provides 2sm for the spell, but he must gain at least one success in addition from his Prepare Spell roll, and can only complete the spell at his next turn as the power fills his frame. Once per scene, reset by gaining 20+ initiative. Creator's Dominating Roar (50m, 1wp; Simple; Indefinite; Essence 5+): The greatest feat ever carried out by the Primordials was the making of Creation. They forged the world, each of them shaping it to suit their desires, and their dark dreams in near death was enough to shape the Underworld. The only reason for their ultimate downfall was the appearance of things they had not created, the Exalted. Regardless, the creations they made did not fully turn over to the Exalted, for it was never in their power to be the ultimate creators. The Primordials alone hold that power, and Creation is theirs to do with as they please. Using this charm automatically uses Primordial's Authority for no additional cost. With this charm the Father can shape a piece of Creation or the Underworld to his desire. This includes creating a city, fortress, mountain range or simply unforging it. The changes are permanent unless it is unforging deep within either world. In that case the world will slowly rebuild itself, creating a partial wyld zone at the location of impact.